Sir Caius
Sir Caius Leonis is a captain in the Royal Dragoon Regiment, the Tierran ambassador to Azulae as well as Viscount of Xen and a Swordmaster of the Order of Saint Joshua Basics Age: 30 Gender: Male Nationality: Terran Human Appearance Caius of Xen is a tall, thin man with dark brown hair, piercing black eyes and a prominent nose. When in private or in public, he usually appears in his forest green Royal Army duty uniform. This uniform, at it's base consists of heavy cloth tunic and trousers, with a single red stripe down the legs to denote his nominal position within the Dragoons. These are garnished by a pair of high topped, brass buttoned cavalry boots, a thick sword belt and a series of ammunition pouches and holsters, all made of black leather and polished to a fine gloss. This is all topped by his characteristic and very flamboyant wide brimmed hat, made of black leather and holding in it's band, one very large blue peacock feather Personality The usual first impression of Caius of Xen is that he is extremely high strung. While he is indeed, quite tense at most times, it is not the nervous energy which most people associate with tension, but a sort of alertness which can, and indeed, usually is coupled with a sense of cool, commanding calm. He maintains this aloof and somewhat superior expression at most times, only letting his guard down a little when surrounded by his immediate senior staff. Due to his constant alertness, Caius is easily capable of picking up bits of information that others ignore and fitting them into his myriad plans and plots, both on and off the battlefield, stratagems which he executes with flawless precision and skill. Biography A hero of the Dozen Years' War who built his reputation on hunting down and killing Antari Mage-Lords, Sir Caius has long been embittered by the traditional prejudice towards magedead nobles like himself by the magocratic establishment of the Northern Kingdoms. His obvious preference for new ideas and technologies, as well as his ability as a master tactician has given him a fearsome reputation as one of Tierra's best cavalry officers. Seen as a threat by the more conservative elements of the Tierran Parliament, Sir Caius was sent to the island of Azulae, half as an ambassador, and half as an exile. This was done as a face-saving measure - Caiius' options were to take the post or resign. Exiled to Azulae with a contingent of his loyal dragoons, Sir Caius' hate for the magocracy has only intensified. In the eight months since his arrival in Azulae, he had co-opted the authority of the local town watch and had slowly begun to put his plans into motion, using Azulae as "the first step to a new world". His recent hiring of the Mobius Legion has prompted some consternation amongst the Tierran Parliament. The Duke of Warburton was ordered to use the Royal Intelligence Service to ascertain Caius' motives, directly leading to the party's hiring by Royal Intelligence. Sir Caius always seems to know more than he is letting on, and his recent actions have all but confirmed that. Although there is no current evidence linking Sir Caius to the recent Antari invasion of Azulae, his innocence is not guaranteed. Category:Characters